thethingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake
J.F. Blake is Captain of Alpha Team and Bravo Team. He is also the main protagonist of the game. History Investigation Blake is a military officer with his speciality being small arms. He was assigned by his superior Colonel Whitley to investigate the U.S. Outpost 31 after losing contact with them for several days, with no confirm survivors, Whitley ordered Blake to plant C4 around the outpost. After losing contact with Alpha Team who were assigned to investigate the nearby Norwegian Outpost, Blake insisted to be dropped there to assist Alpha Team and help survivors, as he is the only one that can speak Norwegian. He arrives at the ruins of the outpost, he meets up with Carter and Cruz, he also faced the Thing beasts along the way. He then encounters Pierce who was paranoid at the time, Pierce ordered Blake to collect blood test kits in order to reveal if he is human or an imitation, Blake's test proves that he is human, but the test on the others prove that they are imitations, Blake and Pierce killed the imitations and proceed to the next facility. Blake lost Pierce in the snow, he then meets up with Pace who was throwing grenades at him and Williams who was in the mess hall. Blake and the others secured themselves in an abandoned post where they are ambushed by the Thing beasts, after fending them off, he spotted the Radio Man that attacked Pace and Williams earlier, but the Norwegian locked himself in the warehouse. Blake eventually reunites with Pierce who committed suicide shortly after wards. Blake found the Radio Man, however he was already mutated into a Thing beast and manage to kill it, Blake then rescued Faraday, the researcher working for Gen Inc that was researching on the Thing. Conspiracy Blake then discovered that Whitley knew about the Thing research, Whitley sedated him and had him brought to the research facility. Blake wakes up and fought his way through both the Thing beasts and Whitley's troops, he also escaped the facility before it was destroyed by the time bomb. Blake then preceded into Whitley's Military Outpost, Blake then destroyed Whitley's cargo planes in order to prevent him from flying the Thing out of Antarctica. Blake then went into the underground part of the outpost, which also served as Gen Inc's weapon laboratory, however the outpost was set to self destruct, luckily, Blake manage to reach the surface via elevator and chased Whitley through the snow fields. Blake confronts Whitley in the Test Field and shot a couple of barrels near Whitley, however the explosion doesn't seem to affect Whitley as he had already injected himself with the B4 strain of the Cloud Virus and reveals that an evacuation team is on its way to rescue him, Whitley intends to infect the whole world with the Thing. Blake then receive the assistance from an unnamed helicopter pilot and defeats the Cloud B4 carrier, the pilot reveals himself to be R.J. MacReady and the two escapes the Antarctic via helicopter. Personality While team leader, Blake is a bit of a shallow character. He really doesn't have a attitude or real emotion like sadness, hes really just doing his job and caring out the mission. Also while no interesting character traits like other video game characters, he isn't a bad one, hes just that character that's there that you really don't see anything special about, however you don't completely forget about. Field of work *Blake is a mix all of the other teammates ability's. He can heal the team, however the medic is recommended over your ability because you have a limited amount of Heath Packs. *Blake can fix Basic Junction boxes however the Engineer can fix the basic ones and the Advanced ones, so a Engineer over comes that ability. *Finally, Blake is mostly like The Soldier, however this field of work kind of depends on the player, if the player cant really play so good or sucks at aim, the Soldier does a good job of actually shooting and does a good job as a soldier since he has best weapon accuracy and greatest courage. Category:Characters